During a vehicle impact, a head of an occupant of the vehicle may displace toward an instrument panel, e.g., a center screen, console, etc. Frontal airbags may inflate to receive the head before the head impacts the instrument panel. However, during an oblique impact, the head of the occupant may be biased toward the center console.